L'âme des flammes
by kimoha
Summary: Ace et Marco, deux êtres faits de flammes dans un même équipage, deux êtres et un peu plus que ça. Recueil de drabbles sur eux, leur relation, leurs péripéties, leur vie sur le Moby Dick... AceMarco
1. Gagnant

_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

_** Je vous présente ce petit recueil de drabbles sur Ace et Marco, couple trop peu représenté à mon goût sur le fandom français donc je viens enrichir un peu tout ça avec plaisir ! Cela dit il y aura sans doute quelques textes où ils n'auront qu'une relation fraternelle et amicale, ça leur va bien aussi ^^**_

_**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien écris et je ne me suis pas essayée à l'exercice des drabbles avant alors j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une catastrophe mais bon, c'est à vous d'en juger ! **_

_**Le recueil est en K+ pour l'instant comme je ne fait que quelques allusions grivoises, néanmoins si vous pensez que T est plus adapté je changerai tout ça.**_

_**Ah oui, bien sûr les personnages utilisés et le monde de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Eichiro Oda, que je bénis chaque jour un peu plus pour son talent :D**_

_**Sur ce, fini le blabla.. et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Gagnant

Le concours du meilleur buveur. Le concours du plus rapide. Le concours de celui qui fait le poirier le plus longtemps. Le concours du meilleur cuisinier. Le concours du plus poli. Le concours de l'amant le plus endurant…

Oui, Ace s'était fait rétamé par Marco à chaque fois, même au concours du plus gros mangeur ! Tout ça parce que son adversaire était un foutu phénix, jamais fatigué et plein d'énergie, alors que lui n'avait qu'un petit don de pyromane et une narcolepsie intempestive.

Malgré toutes ces défaites, Ace ne s'était jamais senti aussi gagnant qu'avec Marco à ses côtés.


	2. Une famille

Une famille

À défaut de s'être facilement intégré dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Ace y avait désormais une place de choix en tant que Second Commandant. Les sourires de ses premiers coéquipiers et de tous ses autres frères qui trinquaient à sa nomination provoquaient en lui plus de chaleur que toutes les flammes qu'il pouvait bien créer.

Il avait une famille aimante, une vraie, qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. C'était devenu sa fierté, et tellement plus que ça… La main de Marco posée aux creux de ses reins sous son tatouage ne pouvait qu'en attester.


	3. Réincarnation

**Ce drabble est à placé quelque part à Alabasta, seul moment où Ace et Luffy se rencontre après être partis sur les mers et ce avant Marineford.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réincarnation

« Putain Luffy, descends de là et magne-toi ! Ton équipage nous attend ! Et crois-moi, ça va pas être beau si je viens te chercher » menaça Portgas D. Ace, un poing enflammé brandit vers son cadet.

Seul un rire, enfantin, lui répondit avant qu'un corps souple n'atterrisse près de lui d'un bond agile.

« Pfiouu, t'es toujours un vrai p'tit singe, toi, hein ! »

Un autre rire, plus franc, avant que Luffy ne lui demande : « Dis, grand frère, en quoi tu te réincarnerais ? »

Réflexion. Un sourire sous des taches de rousseur : « En phénix. »


	4. Horizon

_**Yo ! Un nouveau drabble, ou presque un double drabble si on veut vu qu'il est de l'ordre des 200 mots !**_

_**Bref, je voulais dire concernant mon rythme de publication que si je mon inspiration reste présente je devrais en sortir un tous les 3-4 jours :)**_

_**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est négatif (enfin, me jetez pas des pierres non plus ^^)**_

_** Aller, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Horizon

Le vent fouettait sa peau nue où venaient s'évaporer des milliers de gouttes d'eau à la seconde. Liberté. Le seul mot et la seule sensation convenant à la situation.

Le second commandant de Barbe Blanche souriait, tournoyant dans le ciel orageux sur le dos de son frère Marco sous sa forme de phénix. Ses bras enlacés autour du cou de l'oiseau, il survolait la mer déchaînée à perte de vue ; rien, pas même l'orage, ne pouvait entraver son horizon heureux.

Après quelques instants, Ace, la tête encore enfouie dans le plumage du phénix et ses flammes chaleureuses, sentit l'oiseau piquer vers le Moby Dick, marquant leur retour. Sur le pont principal l'agitation régnait. Des hommes préparaient des barques rapidement et Barbe Blanche était sorti malgré le temps exécrable et sa santé fragile. Teach venait de commettre son crime et de fuir comme un lâche, laissant derrière lui un corps sans vie, ainsi que douleur et incompréhension. Ace serra les poings de rage, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Puis, l'horizon se teinta des ténèbres les plus noires, enveloppant les dernières flammes de Marco qui retrouvait forme humaine près de lui.


	5. Regard

_**Hey, voilà un nouveau drabble de servi pour vous !**_

_**Merci pour vos favoris/suivis ça me fait très plaisir, et merci à Emo.16 pour ses reviews encourageantes ;)**_

_**Pour l'instant les quelques drabbles que j'ai en réserve sont assez négatifs alors je vais essayer d'en écrire des plus fun sinon je vais finir par m'auto-déprimer x)**_

_**Bref, enjoy ! **_

* * *

Regard

Malgré ses menottes en granit marin, Ace se débattait avec toute sa hargne. Jamais, non jamais il ne ferait partie de cet équipage ! Hors de question ! Il était déjà capitaine et tout se passait très bien comme ça.

Appeler un vieux croulant « père » alors qu'il vous force à intégrer sa flotte et vivre entre « frères » ?! Quelles conneries franchement… Jamais ! Il tuerait le vieux avant que ça n'arrive, voilà la solution. Et il prendrait la place de capitaine de tout l'équipage… ou il reprendrait juste ses propres compagnons, hum il verrait bien. Tant qu'il se tirait de là !

« Oï gamin, arrête donc de gesticuler, tu te fatigues pour rien. »

Ace tourna vivement la tête vers cette voix grave et se statufia en croisant le regard de son propriétaire, un homme grand et blond avec un regard si profond qu'il en oublia ses promesses de meurtre un instant pour s'y perdre.


	6. Cocktail

_**Bien le bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un drabble joyeux pour une fois eh eh**_

_**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de drabbles je vais faire, tout dépendra de mon imagination et de mes envies ^^ mais bon soyez rassurés, j'en ai quelques-uns en réserve pour l'instant !**_

_**Enjoy ! :)**_

* * *

Cocktail

« Han, j'en ai marre du saké ! Satch, fais-moi un cocktail pour changer ! exigea Portgas D. Ace, avachi sur un tonneau qu'il avait bien aidé à vider.

Ses joues rosies, ses yeux un peu dans le vide et sa façon de parler indiquaient clairement son état : bourré. Enfin, c'était surtout le fait qu'il regardait à un bon mètre de Satch ! Ce dernier ricana et chercha à se lever pour réaliser sa commande mais il ne parvint qu'à se vautrer dans les jambes d'un camarade sur son passage.

« A-Ace, j'crois que Marco t'apporte ton cocktail » articula le cuisinier hilare en désignant l'homme grand et blond derrière Ace, tenant un grand verre d'eau glacée dans sa main qu'il lança au visage du plus jeune avec un grand sourire narquois.


	7. Vaste dévastation

_**Hello ! Wouah vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à commenter, merci beaucoup :D**_

_**Aujourd'hui rien de bien joyeux j'en ai peur mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! ^^**_

_**ATTENTION : gros spoil si vous n'avez pas vu tout l'arc Marineford ! Sinon, bonne lecture !**_

**Et pour Sabrina qui m'a laissé une review en visiteur : **merci ! heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère bien moi aussi publier encore plein de drabbles ;)

* * *

Vaste dévastation

La Terre était vaste. Immensément grande même. Pas à l'échelle de l'univers, non, mais pour un simple humain, visiter chaque ville, chaque île, chaque mer, et tous ces territoires si étranges comme les îles célestes qu'on pouvait trouver, dans ce grand monde, relevait de l'impossible.

Pourtant... pourtant en ce jour de bataille, le monde n'avait jamais semblé si petit à Marco à travers ses larmes : il se réduisait aux deux tombes devant lui. Celle de son père bien-aimé, à qui il devait tant, Barbe Blanche. Celle de son frère, Ace, celui qu'il avait aimé.


	8. Quarante-trois

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) pour vos beaux yeux aujourd'hui, je vous sers un drabble moelleux façon guimauve (vous pouvez même sortir les violons je crois), j'espère que vous arriverez à le digérer !**_

_**Ben oui, il faut bien que je vous sorte de la dépression suite au précédent drabble :P**_

_**Enfin, merci beaucoup, vraiment, pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quarante-trois

Tendrement, je comptais comme chaque matin le nombre de taches de rousseur, si adorables, qui constellaient le visage de mon amant. Ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, je le détaillais de mes yeux perçant, mon souffle allant se perdre contre son épaule nue où je pouvais encore distinguer une légère trace de morsure, preuve de nos ébats passionnés. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce souvenir et je finis par refermer mes yeux, serein.

Ace possédait très exactement quarante-trois taches de rousseur, et moi j'avais infiniment plus de raisons d'être fou amoureux de lui.

* * *

_**Alors ,je sais que rien n'identifie Marco comme l'auteur de ces quelques mots mais vu le thème de ce recueil... m'voilà y'a pas trop de doutes à avoir ! Après si vous avez envie d'imaginer ça déclamer par un autre, libre à vous ;)**_


	9. Banane, chantilly, ou les deux ?

_**Hey ! j'espère que vous êtes en forme, je vous apporte de quoi remplir votre quota de 5 fruits et légumes par jour... :P**_

_**Et on change de rating par la même occasion, ça me semble plus adapté eh eh**_

_**Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier vous qui me laissez des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer, merciii :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Et tiens, pour répondre au message de sabrina-visiteur :**_ah ah très bien si les drabbles dépressifs ne te font pas peur ^^ pour ta demande je verrai ce que je peux faire mais je ne te garantis rien, il va falloir que je m'arrange avec dame inspiration pour faire ça sous forme de drabble ! En tout cas merci de ton soutien :) j'espère que ce nouveau drabble te plaira, bisous !

* * *

Banane, chantilly, ou les deux ?

« Hum, cette banane est vraiment dé-li-cieuse ! déclara Ace dans un grand sourire, son regard malicieux planté dans celui de Marco qui mangeait tranquillement en face de lui.

- Mais… il manque quelque chose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Ah oui ? » répondit nonchalamment le blond, alors que les mains d'Ace glissaient lentement le long de la banane qu'il tenait près de sa bouche. Ace…ce sale petit allumeur, pensa-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

« Oui… tu ne saurais pas où je peux me procurer un peu de chantilly en plus par hasard, Marco chéri ? Ça serait vraiment me-..

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Ace s'était encore assoupi en mangeant et avait fait tomber sa banane par terre.

« De la chantilly, hein..? ça pourrait être marrant » se dit-il en ramassant le fruit, avant de contempler Ace avec un sourire carnassier.


	10. Motivation

**_Bien le bonjour ! Apparemment, la combinaison banane-chantilly vous a plu, tant mieux ;)_**

**_Le drabble du jour n'a aucun rapport avec des fruits et légumes cette fois, mais vraiment aucun. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_En réponse à la review de Lau'Linsomniaque :_**eh bien quel enthousiasme pour le MarcoAce, ça fait plaisir à voir ! *_*" ASDFGHJKLM " ? .. je vois bien ce que tu veux dire ah ah :D  
Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait rire et ravie que tu aimes ces petits drabbles :)

**_En réponse à Tho :_**Hum_, _je ne suis pas certaine que tu mérites une réponse mais bon. Je crois que tu n'as juste pas compris ce que sont des drabbles... donc non ce n'est pas une histoire, oui ça fait juste quelques lignes mais c'est le principe ! Sur ce, si tu n'aimes pas, trouve-toi autre chose à lire. Cordialement.

.

* * *

Motivation

.

Marco était un adversaire vraiment puissant. Ses attaques étaient dévastatrices et grâce à son pouvoir de phénix il ne souffrait que rarement de graves blessures. Dès qu'il l'avait vu combattre, Ace s'était dit que cet homme semblait invincible. Peut-être même de taille à rivaliser avec leur père, Barbe Blanche. Aucun doute qu'il méritait son grade de Premier Commandant.

Ace avait lui-même fait les frais de la force de Marco, à l'époque où il tentait encore de prendre la tête de leur capitaine. Il l'avait admiré pour ça, sans vraiment se l'avouer, et désormais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait devenir plus fort que lui. Par n'importe quels moyens. Sinon, comment pourrait-il le protéger ?


	11. Debout

_**Salut la compagnie ! :) aujourd'hui, je serai brève je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus sur ce drabble alors...**_

_** Bonne lecture !**_

_**(Les réponses aux revieweurs non-enregistrés sont à la fin cette fois, c'est qu'il y en avait pas mal pour le coup alors je préfère faire ça après eh eh)**_

* * *

Debout

.

Rien n'était plus pareil. Manger, dormir, donner des ordres… tous les gestes anodins du quotidiens se muaient en défis maintenant qu'il était seul et capitaine de l'immense flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Même voler avait perdu de sa saveur, sans la chaleur d'Ace sur son dos. Cette chaleur qui n'habiterait plus jamais son lit, qui ne se jetterait plus sur lui à l'improviste… à la place une froide douleur. Et une haine glaciale pour Teach, le principal responsable de tout ça.

Même si… lui aussi était coupable. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il n'avait sauvé personne, ni Satch, ni Barbe Blanche... ni Ace.

Ravalant un sanglot noyé dans son amertume, Marco se dit qu'il méritait cette douleur mais il lui fallait se relever… il restait tant à faire !

.

* * *

**Réponse à GruviaCrazy : **hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Eh bien pour la taille de la banane... je ne peux pas répondre, Ace a tout mangé, le gourmand ! ;) Ah ah Marco fétichiste... j'aime bien l'idée !  
Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tous mes drabbles te plaisent en tout cas ! Et j'avoue que le 7° est aussi l'un de mes grands préférés, romantique comme tu le dis malgré le côté dépressif ^^ et le MarcoxAce vaincra, parce que c'est le bien eh eh !  
Encore merci et à la prochaine !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **ohh merci encore pour tes gentils commentaires, avec tout ça j'espère que ce drabble ne t'aura pas déçu non plus ! :) bisous

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **son oisillon XD comme c'est touchant ! ah ah t'en fais pas, j'adore tes reviews elle me font bien rire ;) merci de me suivre et à la prochaine ! Bises sur ta fesse, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir :P

**Réponse à alanachantelune : **ah mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi d'écrire sur ces deux beaux gosses ! Soutenons le MarcoAce et motivons le peuple du fandom à écrire sur eux :D


	12. Farceur

**_Hello ! Compte tenu de cette phase de rentrée où il faut tout organiser et se prendre la tête dans une montagne de paperasse, _****_ce drabble et les prochains mettront peut-être un peu plus de temps à arriver ^^_** je devrais pouvoir en mettre 1 par semaine au moins, et qui sait peut-être qu'en fait j'aurai plus de temps et d'inspiration dans un nouvel environnement !

**_Ah oui, je projette très bientôt de publier la version anglaise de ces drabbles avec l'aide de _**6Lisa9**_ pour la traduction (merci encore ! ;) ) donc je vous ferai part de cet événement quand ça sera fait si ça vous intéresse d'aller y jeter un œil pour retrouver ces moments sous une autre forme, et même me donner votre avis si vous êtes à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare eh eh_**

**_Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire :)_**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **comment ne pas aimer tes reviews, surtout avec ce fameux bisou en cadeau ! ;) rohh oui c'était triste je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit mais bon si ça t'a plus quand même, tant mieux ! :D et tu t'attendais à ce drabble en particulier ou à son déroulement, genre avec la p'tite note d'espoir au fond ? suis-je si prévisible ? XD  
Enfin bon, see you soon !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **Salut,ah ah c'est vrai qu'on préférerait tous qu'Ace soit encore en vie, je te comprends ;) je ne pense pas faire d'autres drabbles après ce funeste épisode donc normalement tu devrais plus apprécier, enfin je l'espère ! A bientôt, bisous !

* * *

Farceur

.

Le rire tonitruant de Barbe Blanche s'élevait sur Grand Line depuis quelques minutes, accompagné par celui de la plupart de ses fils. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Izou se joignait à eux à gorge déployée, sans se cacher derrière un de ses éventails, et le calme Marco était lui aussi hilare. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance tous les jours de faire tourner en bourrique leur tête brûlée favorite, celui qui faisait habituellement les farces...

Ainsi Ace s'égosillait en vain et courait à travers le Moby Dick à la recherche de ses vêtements, mystérieusement disparus à sa sortie de douche. La vision d'un Ace aux joues rosies vêtu de son seul collier, et son Stetson orange à la main pour cacher sa virilité, avait bien de quoi faire rire tous ses frères ! Et faire pétiller les yeux de Marco, qui ne se lassait pas des fesses pâles s'agitant devant lui, en particulier le grain de beauté sensible sur la droite…


	13. Rire

**_Je vous salue,vous qui allez lire ce drabble ! (non je ne me prends pas pour un gladiateur, ni pour César XD)_**

**_Mais, ohhh, c'est déjà le 13° drabble que je publie... j'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir publié les premiers il y a quelques jours à peine, pfiouu !  
Enfin bon, trève de palabres, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Réponse à sabrina-visteur : **ohh je suis contente de t'avoir donné un peu de réconfort dans ta journée ^^ la troisième.. mon Dieu je me sens tellement vieille face à ça, je vais aller pleurer moi aussi :P A la prochaine !

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **eh eh contente que ça t'ait fait marré, c'était le but ! ;) pour le grain de beauté je rêve maintenant de vérifier sur Ace si c'est vrai... Ace où es tuuuu ? :D merci pour ta review encore une fois et j'espère que ce drabble te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Rire

.

Caché sous son stetson orange, Ace suffoquait tellement il riait fortement. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa exploser son hilarité et tomba à genoux en tapant du poing sur le parquet fraîchement lustré du Moby Dick avant de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. De là où il était, Marco pouvait s'imaginer des larmes de rire couler des yeux du brun pour l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état quelques fois auparavant.

À l'entente des cris de rage étouffés venant de la cuisine, le phénix sut bien vite que la victime du plus jeune avait encore une fois dû être ce pauvre Satch. Marco ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même si ça semblait infiniment drôle vue la façon dont Ace riait. Ah, ce rire… pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas bien, le blond aurait soudain voulu que ce son éclatant ne s'arrête jamais et que le visage d'Ace reste figé dans cette expression de bonheur.


	14. Fièvre

_**Hey, me revoilà ! Finalement je devrai réussir à conserver mon ryhme de parution actuel d'un drabble tous les 5jours environ, même si je reprends la fac et que j'écris d'autres trucs en parallèle :)**_

_**Et.. waouh ! J'ai atteint plus de 50 reviews pour de simples drabbles, comment vous remercier ?! Damn, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tout ces petits bouts de texte arrivent à vous toucher et que vous les appréciez... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus mais putain, MERCI ! (j'deviens vulgaire avec l'émotion, pardonnez-moi XD)  
Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ce recueil en favori/suivi, ça fait plaisiiiir :3**_

_**Ah la la... je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau drabble, bonne lecture !**_

_**(Réponses aux visiteurs en bas cette fois, je blablate trop !)**_

* * *

Fièvre

.

Lentement, la main de Marco glissa jusqu'au visage rougi d'Ace pour le caresser délicatement. Le corps du plus jeune était moite et bouillant, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Son regard fiévreux était posé sur Marco et semblait observer tous ses gestes. Le blond soupira en se levant et prit un linge propre avant de se diriger vers la bassine d'eau froide installée dans l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il essorait le tissu, la voix d'Ace, dans laquelle il discerna un sourire, lui lança « Eh, les infirmières ne sont pas censées être nues sous leur blouse ? »

Le blond se figea, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, et se retourna prestement, balançant le tissu humide sur le front du malade sans se soucier de l'éclabousser. Décidément, ce sale gosse était un putain d'allumeur, doublé d'un chieur, même malade, et Marco n'avait pas fini de l'entendre… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'en tomber amoureux ?

.

* * *

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **hey, contente de voir que ça te plait encore :) eh non à ce moment Marco est encore dans le déni, mais en fait il a déjà succombé au charme d'Ace (et on le comprend si bien !). Pour être franche je n'avais pas d'idée précise de que Ace avait bien pu faire mais il y aurait des tas de trucs qui aurait pu l'amener à se plier de rire comme ça, mais bon j'avais pas besoin de développer pour le drabble ^^ Lol t'inquiète moi aussi ma mère se pose toujours des questions sur mon état mental quand je me marre toute seule devant l'ordi.. avec les années elle n'y fait plus attention XD et on serait un paquet à devoir aller à l'asile juste pour ça je le crains ! Bref, à la prochaine :)

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : c'est sympa à imaginer hein ? ;) je crois qu'on va se contenter de ne pas savoir et de plaindre Satch XD et oui ils sont TOUJOURS mignons ! *_* Merci et tant mieux si ça t'a plu, à plus !


	15. Etreinte

_**Bonjour bonjour !  
Arf, je suis totalement dépourvue d'inspiration pour dire quelque chose d'utile ici aujourd'hui alors je me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **contente de savoir que ça te plaît toujours et merci de me le dire ;) Et pour répondre à ta question : oui ils étaient en couple à ce moment-là, je ne suis pas sûre que Ace aurait osé sortir un truc pareil sinon alors que Marco aurait pu s'énerver ^^ à la prochaine !

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **Yeahh, j'espérais que quelqu'un tombe dans ce piège du faux-lemon mouahaha XD je m'en étais pas rendue compte sur le coup en l'écrivant mais en relisant avant de poster je me doutais que quelques esprits pervers se ferait avoir ! Alors bravo, tu gagne un cookie pour y avoir pensé XD  
Ah les interventions d'Ace sont toujours mythiques, non ? ^^ j'espère que le drabble qui suit te plaira aussi, et merci pour ta review !

* * *

Étreinte

.

Après des semaines à s'être tournés autour, puis d'autres encore où Ace avait convaincu Marco que non il n'était pas trop vieux pour lui, oui il savait ce qu'il faisait, et oui il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, ils étaient enfin seuls dans la chambre du blond.

Pourtant, ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus. Une longue minute ils se dévisagèrent, immobiles. L'air alentour semblait instable, moite, sur le point de s'embraser tout comme eux.

Puis, presque en simultané, ils se lancèrent des sourires fébriles, mais pleins de promesses, et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'étreindre. La nuit leur appartenait enfin.


	16. Etincelle

_**Ohayo mina ! pfiou ce drabble m'a donné du fil à retordre pour ne pas finir en quelque chose de trop long et rester satisfaisant, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ^^ (j'aurai probablement pu écrire "déçuEs" XD)**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis, mettent, mettront (optimisme! ) des reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir ça :3 et idem pour les favoris/suivis bien sûr, merci ! Vraiment, ça me remonte toujours le moral de voir ça pour les journées de merde comme aujourd'hui :')**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : c'était mignon hein ? ;) ahh le lemon... nope tu n'en trouveras probablement pas avec moi XD du lime à la rigueur, j'aime rester dans le vague et faire jouer l'imagination du lecteur (ou sa frustration eh eh :D) Eh bien tout va bien si tu apprécie sans ça alors ! ^^ et puis comme d'hab, merci pour la review ! 

**Réponse à sabrina-visteur** : Ah ah fais gaffe si tu deviens une crêpe, tu vas vite te faire manger x) contente de voir que ça t'a plu encore une fois ! Et pour ta demande, je vais sans doute te décevoir mais dire _avant _le drabble s'ils sont en couple ou pas ça me semble gâcher une partie du "suspens" (ouais c'est un grand mot pour la longueur du texte m'enfin), et puis au final ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance non ? Voir les moments avant qu'ils arrivent à cette relation et les moments pendant, du moment que c'est du AceMarco hein.. ;) bref, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier ce nouveau drabble (et là leur situation est bien claire je pense ^^)

* * *

Étincelle

.

« Mange, ça va refroidir. »

L'ordre n'avait pas claqué, ni n'avait été dit d'un ton hautain ou méprisant. On aurait même pu y voir un encouragement, voire une demande polie. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins un ordre. Et Portgas D. Ace n'avait pas l'habitude de suivre des ordres autres que ceux qu'il se donnait lui-même.

Plantant son regard dans celui du blond qui avait parlé, Marco s'il se souvenait bien, il prit sa fourchette fermement et la dirigea vers son assiette. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, il attrapa un morceau de viande juteux qu'il porta lentement à sa bouche. Il put discerner l'air vaguement surpris de celui qui se demande s'il doit y croire en face de lui, et il lui sembla voir une étincelle de joie passer dans le regard habituellement blasé.

Cette étincelle le laissa perplexe, et au lieu de balancer son bout de viande sur Marco comme il l'avait initialement prévu, Ace l'enfourna et le mastiqua lentement. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, ce soir-là il ne fut pas capable de désobéir au blond qui insistait pour qu'il mange à chaque repas et semblait faire tout son possible pour qu'il accepte l'affection de Barbe Blanche. Il était vaincu. Foutue étincelle.


	17. Liberté

**_Salut salut la compagnie ! Léger retard pour cet publication, mea culpa. Bref, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler pour ne rien dire alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture ! ;)_**

**_._**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque: **Ah ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça t'a fait rire :D ohhh si ton excuse c'est Game of Thrones, je ne peux que te pardonner, j'adule cette série ! *_* continue donc de regarder, moi j'ai déjà tout vu XD et merci pour ta review !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : ohh c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à laisser un petit mot même si tu étais crevée, merci ! :) outch avec ces horaires, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile, bon courage ! J'espère que ce drabble te détendra un peu ;) bisous !

* * *

Liberté

.

La liberté était un concept subjectif à chacun, même si le fait de penser et d'agir à sa guise revenait bien souvent dans la définition. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour un être pouvant voler comme Marco.

Sa liberté il en avait pris conscience dans sa capacité à transcender le ciel sans limite aucune, quelle que soit la météo, avec des mouvements tantôt gracieux, tantôt saccadés selon ses envies et humeurs. Naviguer dans le monde entier, rejoindre Barbe Blanche de son plein gré et y être accepté comme un fils… ces choix étaient aussi une part de sa liberté. Mais finalement, c'était lorsqu'il était avec Ace que ce sentiment prenait toute son ampleur, tout son sens… même lorsque le plus jeune, taquin, lui enfilait des menottes !


	18. Costume

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est un drabble 0% sérieux que je vous propose, j'ai DU écrire cette chose après avoir vu une certaine image de Marco qui m'a tiré un "WTF ?!" mais m'a bien fait rire... je vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça ne vous fera pas fuir XD**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque**_** : **_ouais c'est pour quand Marco est pas sage (genre, ça arrive ça ? ) ou plutôt qu'Ace en a décidé ainsi :P mercii, toujours contente que ça te plaise ! Je pense que ce nouveau drabble devrait te parler aussi ;)

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur :** salut et merci pour ton commentaire, aucun souci si tu ne peux pas en mettre un le jour même ou pas du tout, je comprends bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile ;) (surtout avec les connexions Internet capricieuses !) Bon rattrapage de tes lectures alors, à bientôt !

* * *

Costume

.

Par le One Piece, qui... oui _qui_ avait eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée déguisée sur le Moby Dick ? Et qui était celui qui avait lancé un pari obligeant le perdant à porter un costume très… particulier ?

Ace devait impérativement remercier de tout son cœur ses deux camarades pour ces idées absolument brillantes. Il le ferait, oh oui, dès qu'il sortirait de cet espace-temps où il était bloqué la bouche grande ouverte, le souffle coupé et les joues rougies…

Cet espace-temps où Marco, rouge de honte, avait perdu le fameux pari et portait à présent un genre de costume de lapin, rose, très moulant et fait de bien peu de tissu. Avec la petite boule de poils faisant office de queue sur son derrière en prime.

Foutu pari, songeait le blond qui n'était pourtant pas très fan de ces petits jeux. Ou merveilleux pari, aurait plutôt dit Ace qui se demandait vaguement si quelqu'un sur le navire possédait un appareil photo…

* * *

_**Alors, pas trop traumatisées par cette idée ? ^^ non mais elle ne vient pas de moi, j'ai une excuse, mon cerveau va bien oui oui. Du coup je vous donne un lien vers l'image, façon code à décrypter parce que FFNet est pas content sinon ! Donc votre mission, si vous y tenez, est de copier ce lien en virant les espaces et les trucs en gras que j'ai rajouté (j'espère que ça marchera) **_

image. **/** noelshack. **/**com/ fichiers****** /2014 /40/ 1412441028- ******marco-lapin **/**.jpg

_**Et oui l'image est pire que ce que je décris XD mais bon moi je voyais pas un Marco aussi allumeur, plutôt le mec gêné d'avoir à porter ce machin !**_


	19. Pardon

**_Bien le bonjour ! Ouh la ça fais un moment que je suis passée publier un drabble moi.. désolée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis 2-3 semaines le temps passe soudain à une vitesse folle et je ne m'aperçois de rien, c'est perturbant cette sensation :o_**

**_Bref, je suppose que vous vous en fichez x) pour la suite, je risque de rester irrégulière dans mes publications donc prenez les choses comme elles viennent de ma part ^^ bon voilà, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit moment entre nos deux BG du Moby Dick, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !_**

* * *

Pardon

.

Merde, je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi beau tout le temps. Être classe tout le temps aussi. Je suis sûr que t'as développé tous un tas de trucs pendant des années pour arriver à ce résultat. Oui voilà, c'est ça.

Des années… et tu prends pas une ride avec ton fruit. Tu vieillis si lentement, c'est merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois. Tu seras encore plus increvable que Père c'est sûr. On en a jamais parlé mais on sait tous les deux que toi tu vivras incroyablement longtemps et que moi je n'ai pas la moindre chance de dépasser les quarante ans dans ce monde dangereux de piraterie, surtout avec mon caractère de feu.

Alors j'te demande pardon. Pardon pour être un égoïste qui t'infligera la douleur de sa mort et profite de toi impunément en attendant. Je t'aime.

* * *

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : alors ça c'est un grand mystère, je suis incapable de me souvenir où j'ai trouvé cette oeuvre d'art XD d'ailleurs le drabble était écrit depuis un moment mais je tenais à retrouver l'image pour que votre cerveau subisse ça lui aussi donc je cherchais et j'attendais en vain.. puis elle a resurgi dans le fin fond d'un dossier de mon ordi, ô joie ! eh eh contente que ce manque de sérieux t'ai plu, c'était fun à écrire en tout cas ;) à bientôt !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : Merci ! :) je suis contente que tu ai aimé, et désolée pour le délai d'attente pour ce nouveau drabble ^^' à la prochaine !


	20. Désir

**_Hello ! je me surprends moi-même mais voilà déjà un nouveau drabble, haut les cœurs ! :3 J'en suis pas très satisfaite cela dit, mais plus je le relis et moins je vois ce qui cloche alors tant pis je le publie quand même, na ! Puis c'est le 20°, youhouhou !_**

**_Malgré ce titre aguicheur, ceci.. eh ben je vous laisse découvrir eh eh ! Et merci encore de me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris. Sur ce,bonne lecture ;)_**

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : En _vacances_ ? Mais quel est ce mot ?... bon bah alors oui pleure ma petite, moi j'ai pas de vacances c'est teeeeellement horrible uh uh.. *se mouche bruyamment de désespoir* Bon tiens, voilà un mouchoir ! Ah ouais l'arsenic quand même XD j'pensais pas que ça donnerait de tels résultats mais tu es toujours inattendue ^^ ohh ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors ! A plus :)

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : merci de ta compréhension ;) et pour ta review, et je suis très contente que tu ai aimé le dernier drabble \o/ à la prochaine !

* * *

Désir

.

Victime d'une insomnie, Ace était parti faire un tour sur son striker en attendant que ses frères soient levés. À son retour, il avisa une silhouette perchée sur la vigie, avec le corps d'un humain et deux grandes ailes bleues déployées autour. Marco, un de ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Profitant du calme matinal le brun le détailla du regard en s'attardant sur les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules discernables à travers la fine chemise violette plaquée à lui par le vent. Puis il s'attarda sur son fessier qui semblait si ferme et rebondi qu'il arracha un soupir d'envie à Ace.

Le son fut capté par l'ouïe fine de Marco qui avisa son cadet et croisa son regard. Ace tressaillit à ce contact visuel, sachant ses yeux emplis de désir il avait aussi conscience que Marco le voyait très bien et était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre.

Bien, inutile qu'il reste planté plus longtemps sur le pont dans ces conditions. Ace tourna donc dignement les talons et se dirigea vers sa cabine, sans savoir qu'un regard semblable au sien, brûlant, l'observait partir avec un intérêt grandissant.


End file.
